Beacon Hills
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = Teen Wolf | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = California | county = Beacon County | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Beacon Hills High School; Beacon Hills Preserve; McCall residence; Argent residence; Stilinski residence; Hale residence | 1st = "Wolf Moon" }} is a fictional town located in Northern California. It is the principal setting of the 2011 Teen Wolf television series and is largely inspired by Beacontown, the setting from the original 1985 comedy film Teen Wolf. Beacon Hills first appeared in the series' pilot episode "Wolf Moon". History On the surface, Beacon Hills is a normal, Nothern California suburban community. In 2011 however, the residents of Beacon Hills round reason to be afraid of the dark as several people began turning up dead. The official report ruled that the deaths were caused by a rogue mountain lion, possibly escaped from the Beacon Hills Wildlife Preserve. The truth however, was that the murders had been committed by a werewolf. Sixteen-year-old high school student Scott McCall and his best friend Stiles Stilinski were wandering through the Preserve in search of one of these reportedly missing bodies. Stiles' father, the town Sheriff found him in the area and ordered him home. Scott remained behind however and paid a harsh price for it. As the full moon rose in the sky, a werewolf attacked him, infecting him with the curse of lycanthropy. From that point onward, Scott found himself developing abilities and the physical characteristics of a werewolf. ("Wolf Moon") Points of Interest * Beacon Hills Animal Clinic * Beacon Hills High School * Beacon Hills Preserve * Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital * McCall residence * Argent residence * Hale residence * Martin residence * Stilinski residence Residents of * Adrian Harris * Allison Argent * Bobby Finstock * Boyd * Christopher Argent * Claudia Stilinski * Corey Bryant * Danny Mahealani * Derek Hale * Diaz * Erica Reyes * Garrison Myers * Gerard Argent * Hayden Romero * Henry Tate * Isaac Lahey * Jackson Whittemore * Kate Argent * Kira Yukimura * L. Brunski * Laura Hale * Lydia Martin * Malia Tate * Marin Morell * Mason Hewitt * Matt Daehler * Melissa McCall * Mieczyslaw Stilinski * Mrs. Finch * Mister Lahey * Natalie Martin * Noah Stilinski * Nolan * Peter Hale * Scott McCall * Tamora Monroe * Valerie Clark * Vernon Milton Boyd, IV * Victoria Argent Notes & Trivia * A road map of Beacon Hills shown in "Battlefield" reveals other landmarks such as the Beacon Hills Rail Depot, Andrews Hill, Moundview Ct., Moonlight Ridge Road and Garden Circle. Andrews Hill might have been named after director Tim Andrew. See also External Links References Category:California